Please reset the time! Again!
by Evil Baby Snow
Summary: Akun di tutup, silahkan melihat di profile untuk tahu di mana membaca fanfic-fanfic milik ku. Terimakasih


**_Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin_**

_Rating : G (No Lemon! Hufh kebanyakan lemon nanti di kira aku yadong akut ==')  
_

_Gengre : Little Angst with Failure Ending, but This Fic is pure 'Yaoi'_

_Summary : Akhirnya kyuhyun dan sungmin mencapai batas mereka untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini. Dengan berat hati dan keputusan bulat mereka membuat sebuah pilihan._

_Disclaimer : Ingin sekali ku 'tonjok' Lee Soo Man =='_

_Warning : Sebuah fic dengan cerita yang sangat aneh di tambah rancu. Sebuah cerita di di tulis untuk seseorang yang berarti.  
_

_Music : Reset – Super Junior_

_Mood : Hurt

* * *

_

_.

* * *

  
_

_Author by baby kyumin_

_Illustration story by Snow L_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**_Maafkan aku …  
__Maafkan kami …  
Aku begitu mencintainya …  
Karenanya aku lebih memilihnya …_**

**_

* * *

_**_._**_

* * *

  
_**

**PLAK**

Suara menyesakkan itu terdengar lagi di ruangan ini. Ruangan dingin dan menusuk. Ruangan yang selalu kami datangi hanya untuk mendengar sindiran dan hinaan tentang kami, tentang cinta kami.

**"BODOH! APA KALIAN GILA!"** teriak orang itu, matanya memancarkan kilatan kemarahan, benci, dan murka, **"SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERKALI-KALI! JAUHI DIA! JAUHI!"** ucapnya sambil menunjuk diriku.

Dia hanya diam menunduk, memegangi pipi kanannya yang panas memerah karena tamparan, dan tatapannya hanya terpaku ke bawah.

_Θ Θ Θ Θ_

_Hatiku sakit melihatnya seperti ini. Dadaku bagai ditusuk ribuan pedang. _

_Sakit. _

_Hatiku sakit, sedih, dan aku ingin menangis melihatnya seperti ini._

_Kenapa hanya dia yang menanggung rasa sakit?_

_Kami berjanji berbagi rasa sakit, sedih dan senang bersama-sama. Janji murni yang kami ukir bersama._

_Tapi..._

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa cinta kami begitu dilarang?_

_Apa hanya karena menyalahi norma dan kebiasaan?_

_Apa hanya karena dewi cinta yang begitu bodohnya, membuat kami saling jatuh cinta?_

_Kalau memang karena itu. Siapa yang harus disalahkan? Aku? Kami? Dewi cinta? Pemerintah? Atau pikiran bodoh orang-orang yang tak sadar begitu tulusnya cinta kami?_

_Θ Θ Θ Θ_

Dengan tangan yang bergetaran. Aku meraih tangannya, memegangi, berharap bisa memberikan kekuatan padanya walau sedikit. Dia membalas genggamanku. Menjalin jari-jarinya dengan jari-jariku. Ditegakkan pandangannya menatap ke depan.

"_aku tak apa-apa ... percayalah" _

Bisiknya pelan. Begitu pelan, membuatku samar-samar mendengarnya. Tapi, aku yakin itulah yang dia katakan. Aku tersenyum. Senyum simpul dengan penuh keyakinan. Dan menatap ke depan juga. Menatap tegar dan kuat orang di depan kami.

Orang itu menggeram marah melihat reaksi kami yang tak takut, bergetar, ataupun mundur. Dia menggertakkan giginya kuat. Sampai bisa kudengar gesekan antara giginya.

**"KALIAN!"** teriaknya.

Dengan sekali pukulan, tepat di antara tangan kami yang terjalin. Dia memaksa kami melepaskan tangan.

**"APA KALIAN SADAR! KALIAN BEGITU RENDAH! LEBIH RENDAH DARI BINATANG!"**

**"CINTA? KALIAN BILANG KALIAN SALING MENCINTAI? HUH! JANGAN BUAT AKU KETAWA! COBA LIHAT PASANGAN MU BENAR-BENAR"**

Teriaknya tepat di wajahku, sambil telunjuk tangan kirinya menujuk dia, orang yang kucintai. Dan dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya, orang ini menunjul-nunjul keras dahiku. Hampir membuatku terhuyung kebelakang.

**"KAU LIHAT BENAR-BENAR DIA! LIHAT BAIK-BAIK DIA"**

Aku memalingkan wajahku melihatnya. Menatapnya langsung kemata cokelatnya. Dia tersenyum memandangku. Senyuman lembut dan penuh cinta. Sangat berbeda dengan cara dia tersenyum ke orang lain, senyum usil, menyebalkan dan snarky.

Aku tersenyum memandangnya. Memberikan senyum cerah dan terbaik dariku. Dan aku yakin, bibir tipis merah mudaku, terbentuk bagai membentuk setengah lingkaran yang sempurna, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihku.

Mungkin ini terjadi begitu cepat, sekejap, dan tanpa kusadari.

Aku merasa kepalaku terpukul benda keras. Aku terhuyung kebelakang. Terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin dengan darah mengalir keluar dari sudut dahiku.

"Hyung...!"

Teriaknya dan berlari menghampiriku. Menarikku berdiri. Mencoba mencari tahu keadaanku dengan menyentuh hati-hati kelukaku. Aku mengiris sangat jarinya menyentuh tepat ke lukaku. Spontan kupejamkan mataku. Ku tepis pelan tangannya. Meyakinkan aku tak apa-apa.

"Tenang, aku baik-baik saja" Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Dia menatapku lemah. Bisa kurasakan dari mata cokelatnya itu terpancar kesedihan. Dia berpaling menatap orang itu dengan marah, **"KENAPA KAU MELUKAINYA"** teriaknya. Dengan kuat ku genggam bajunya, mencegahnya menyerang orang itu.

Aku mulai merasa sakit dan tatapanku mulai kabur gara-gara luka ini. Ku pegang dengan hati-hati lukaku. Kupendarkan tatapanku ke lantai. Dan kulihat. Name Taq dari besi yang biasa di letakkan di atas meja tergeletak di lantai. Dari ujung name taq itu bisa kulihat sisa-sisa darah. Darahku.

Ku tatap lekat-lekat name tag itu.

**Lee Soo Man  
Direktur Utama SM Entertainmen**

Itulah yang tertera di name tag itu. Keterangan yang membuat hatiku meringis.

**"MULAI SEKARANG..."** Ucapnya. Membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. Dan menatapnya.

**"MULAI SEKARANG KALIAN DIPISAH! KAU LEE SUNGMIN! DAN KAU CHO KYUHYUN! MULAI SEKARANG KALIAN DIPISAHKAN ASRAMANYA! SUB GRUP MAUPUN GRUP KALIAN! MULAI SEKARANG KALIAN BERDUA BUKAN LAGI DARI GRUP YANG SAMA! KALIAN BUKAN LAGI ANGGOTA DARI SUPER JUNIOR! DAN AKU PASTIKAN KALIAN TAK AKAN BERTEMU WALAU DI PEKERJAAN MAUPUN SAAT SENGGANG!"** Ucap Lee Soo Man dengan yakin. Membuatku dan Kyuhyun tersentak kaget tak percaya. Kami berdua saling tatap. Kecemasan kini yang melanda di hati kami.

"Maks..."

**"SEKARANG KALIAN KELUAR DARI SINI! MELIHAT KALIAN BERDUA SEPERTI INI BEGITU MENJIJIKANKU!"**

Potongnya sebelum aku dan Kyuhyun sempat berbicara. Dengan menyisakan rasa sopan dan hormat. Kami menundukan kepala sebelum kami keluar dari ruangan ini dalam diam.

"Dasar menjijikan, sampah" bisik Lee Soo Man dalam keheningan. Aku masih bisa mendengar kata-katanya walau kini jarak kami begitu jauh, karena kami sudah tepat didepan pintu. Dengan khawatir ku tatap kyuhyun di sampingku. Kulihat matanya yang masih terpancar kemarahan.

Dengan sedih aku keluar dari ruangan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

_Θ Θ Θ Θ_

Selama kami berjalan menyusuli lorong-lorong yang begitu penuh dengan orang yang lalu lalang, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masih-masing. Kami berdua berjalan dalam diam, tak banyak kata yang kami ucapkan. Bahkan tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan _Sunbae_ maupun _Honbae_ kami pun enggan.

"Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun saat kami diam didepan pintu lift. Aku menatapnya.

"Ayo kita pergi….." ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku kaget tak percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"pergi...? maksudmu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya ke arahku, menatapku dengan yakin, "Kita pergi kemanapun... ketempat yang mau menerima kita apa adanya...aku tak ingin berpisah darimu hyung"

Aku tersentak kaget, mataku melotot tak percaya, "Mak... Maksudmu kita lari bersama?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "Selama denganmu aku tak masalah hyung".

"Tu... Tunggu... Gimana dengan teman-teman, anggota Super Junior yang lain dan para penggemar?"

"Aku tak peduli"

"Kau yakin? Bahkan dengan... keluarga kita….." ucapku lirih. Ku tundukkan kepalaku menatap tangannya yang menggenggam erat tanganku.

_Jujur. Aku juga mau menerima bujukkannya ini. Karena aku sendiripun tak bisa hidup berjauhan apalagi terpisah darinya._

_Kyuhyun adalah jiwaku._

_Kyuhyun adalah hidupku._

_Tanpanya aku bagai mati, karena setengah hidupku menghilang._

"Aku tak peduli... walau harus keluar dari daftar keluarga sekalipun aku tak peduli... lagipula mereka juga menentang hubunganku denganmu" ucapnya sambil menguatkan genggamannya, "bagaimana denganmu hyung... kau mau kan?"

_Aku ragu. Aku bingung. Aku pusing._

"Hyung….." panggilnya. Kutatap dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba…..

Aku terkaget, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menunduk, menciumku. Menciumku dengan lembut. Walau awalnya aku kaget, dan takut. Karena dia menciumku di tempat umum seperti ini. Tapi. Kututup mataku. Membalas ciumannya dengan seluruh perasaanku. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman kami. Dengan tangannya yang bebas di belainya dahiku, "masih sakit?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Dengan ragu, dia menyenderkan dahinya ke dahiku. Dipejamkannya matanya dan menggenggam kedua tanganku, "kumohon... ayo kita pergi... aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu hyung" bisiknya. Kini kututup pelahan kedua mataku, kubalas genggamannya. Kami bersandar satu sama lain dalam diam. Tak peduli walau tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melihat kami.

Aku tersenyum. Karena sekarang akhirnya aku tahu. Tidak cuma aku yang begitu tak ingun kehilangan dia. Karena ternyata dia juga menganggapku adalah hidupnya. Kubuka mataku pelahan. Melirik ke wajahnya yang begitu damai.

"Kyu..." panggilku. Dia membuka matanya. Menegapkan tubuhnya tapi tak melepas tanganku. Aku tersenyum cerah, menciumnya sekilas, "Aku ikut denganmu... Ayo kita pergi kemanapun dimana cinta kita bisa diterima" kataku. Walau awalnya dia bingung kenapa aku menciumnya tiba-tiba. Kini. Dia membalas senyumanku.

"hnn..." ucapnya singkat, dan menciumku lagi. "Ayo kita pergi hyung"

**TRING**

Suara bel lift tiba. Dan pintu lift terbuka.

Dengan tangan saling terjalin dan senyum yang tak bisa hilang dari wajah kami. Kami berdua masuk ke dalam lift dengan langkah mantap dan tegar. Bagai akan membuka lembaran hidup kami yang baru.

_

* * *

_

_._

**_

* * *

Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun dalam hiduku  
Aku menyayanginya jauh melebihi orang lain dalam hidupku  
Dan aku lebih memilihnya dari pada  
Kau  
Mereka  
Dan …  
Kalian_**

**_Mianhe …  
Mianhe …_**

**_

* * *

_**_._**_  
_**

* * *

.

.

.

Ending

* * *

_Omo.. Satu lagi fic gaje dengan alur kayak benang kusut di posting di sini o.O_

_Fic yang merusak pemandangan ==' Namun ini sebuah fic semu yang memiliki arti sendiri bagi kami. Makanya aku memposting fic ini di sini. Aku minta maaf bila ini mengganggu kalian (T, T) Hanya saja memang inilah yang kami rasakan. Ingin sekali saja bisa mengembalikan waktu kembali menjadi 0. Agar bisa tersenyum tulus pada mereka. Tapi kami tahu waktu akan terus berjalan dan sebuah keputusan harus di ambil, walau harus mengorbankan hal lain.  
_

_Mungkin kebanyakan fic lama yang akan ku posting di sini. Namun tentunya ada beberapa fic baru ^^b_

_Aku terbiasa bekerja sama dengan Snow saat membuat sebuah fic, heheee alasannya karena aku terkadang menjadi malas untuk memikirkan sebuah plot cerita =='_

_Untuk kisah ini aku tak memaksa kalian untuk memberi RnR padaku. Karena aku tahu fic ini memiliki kualitas yang sangat buruk. Hanya dengan meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membacanya saja, itu sudah membuatku senang._


End file.
